Story of my sacrifice
by Mahpotpie
Summary: I have always been a poor, no good, worthless, piece of crap.....but he thinks differently. He says I'm...a good person. Read my story... KennyPip and some KennyKyle. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

"WEAK SON-OF-A-BITCH!" they yelled while still gripping me by the hair and throwing me into the nearest wall. I slammed against it, hearing the bones in my back breaking one by one. The laughed and pointed as I sunk to the ground, my head lowered in shame and defeat. One of them walked up to me and shook his head, while smirking devilishly. I lifted my head slightly and saw his piercing red eyes staring into my misty dark brown eyes. He suddenly kicked me hard in my ribs, shattering whatever strength I had left. I clutched my abdomen and fell, coughing up blood. He laughed out loud and the others cheered him on.

I coughed and sputtered, watching the crimson liquid trickle down the sides of my mouth. My dirty blonde hair fell over my eyes as I lay there, listening to the cheers of the bastards who were preparing to finish me off. Death had long since become my best friend, as well as my worst enemy. Through thick and thin, death was always there. It welcomed me with open arms, and I was always ready to accept my fate.

"PLEASE!"

I snapped back to reality and turned my head slightly. My blurred vision slowly became clearer, and I attempted to smile. I had forgotten...the reason why I was in the state that I am now. Not that I was regretful; I would do anything for him...I watched him attempt to wriggle out of their grasp, hisemerald greeneyes staring fearfully at me. I blinked a few times, and tried to reach out to him with my bruised and battered hand. I wanted to touch him...to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright. I wanted to wipe away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. I wanted to stroke the light blonde strands that clung to his face from the rain that plunged to the ground, pelting us with every drop.

I suddenly felt as sharp pain as my attacker kicked me in the ribs again. I groaned slightly, too weak to move.

"NOOOOOO!" They all stared at him as he thrashed around violently. "GOD PLEASE! LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!" he struggled in their grasp and was greeted with a slap in the face by their leader. My anger rose again, and I suddenly felt my strength return.

I jumped up and attempted to bash his head in from behind, but he anticipated before hand that I would do so. He ducked and tripped me as I was about to reach him. My eyes widened as I fell backward and hit my head on the asphalt. I looked up and saw him staring down at me again.

_Oh shit..._

He lifted his foot up and drove it down into my stomach. I cried out as he twisted his foot around, making me cough up more blood.

"STOOOOOOOP!" he screamed as he called out my name in hopes that I would still answer. I wish I could have answered...I wish I could have told him one last time...how much he meant to me...

I could still hear his voice as I drifted into darkness...

_KENNY! OH GOD KENNY WAKE UP! PLEASE KENNY! KENNYYYY!_

(Flashback)

"KENNY YOU PIECE OF CRAP! DAMMIT WAKE UP!"

I lifted my head suddenly and rolled it around sleepily. As my surroundings became clearer, I toyed with the idea of just going back to sleep. Of course, my dad wouldn't allow that.

"DAMMIT YOU LAZY SON-OF-A-BITCH, GET THE HELL UP!" he poked his drunken face in my room and glared at me hatefully. I did the same. Ever since mom passed away, he thought he could do whatever he wanted, and I'd obey like a little pussy. Boy, was he mistakened.

"Shut the hell up you bastard..." I said lazily. He threw his beer bottle down and stomped over to me. He grabbed me by the collar and forced me to look at his disguiting face. I cringed, not from fear, but from the smell of old liquor and tobacco that encompassed his breath. He gritted his teeth as he spoke dangerously low.

"You ungrateful little shit, you better get the fuck outta this house and get your ass to school, or I'm gonna fucking take you out! YOU HERE ME!" he threw me down on my bed and spit at me before leaving me to get ready.

I grabbed the nearest object, which was my semi-working lamp, and prepared to chuck it at him, but stopped myself. I shook with anger and just threw it to the ground, grabbing my orange parka and leaping out of my window. I didn't even bother to grab my books; I didn't do my school work anyway...

As I neared the bus stop, I took a minute to stop by Starks Pond. I saw that it was slightly frozen, in some parts, but still about 80 water. I picked up a nearby rock and skipped it as far as it could go. Since the pond was so small, it didn't skip more than a couple feet. I grabbed another, and chucked this one straight into the water, pretending my dad was in the way.

As I prepared to throw another, I suddenly heard a small cough behind me. I spun around and saw someone dash behind a tree. I narrowed my eyes. I was in no mood for this shit, I was pissed off today.

"Whoever the fuck that is, you better come outta there before I KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled, grabbing another rock.

I heard a short gasp and then some mumbling. When I saw who stepped out from behind the tree, my eyes widened and I lowered my arm, sighing heavily.

"Pip, what the HELL are you doing?" I rubbed my temples stressfully as he fidgeted nervously, kinda like Butters in a way. Only when Butters did it, it was annoying. When Pip did it, it was kinda cute. _What the fuck-did I just say that! _I thought to myself.

"Oh, umm, I'm terribly sorry Kenneth. I was just umm, coming down here to ummm, well, and then I saw you and I was going to leave but ummm..."

I waved my hand around. "It's ok Pip..." I said breathlessly.

I felt kinda weird today...like, so out of it. I rubbed my forehead and felt kinda warm. Eh, I wasn't sick, so I didn't worry about it. I just shoved my hands in my pockets and started to walk from the pond.

I passed by Pip, who was just standing there like a moron. He kind of sniffled as I walked past. _Maybe he's sick..._I thought. I turned around and whistled. He spun around and looked at me shyly, and I motioned for him to come along. He smiled and grabbed his pack while I continued towards the bus stop. The guys were already waiting there for me.

As we neared the others, I looked at Pip through the corner of my eye. He was smiling and blushing slightly. I blinked and just kept walking. He was kinda odd, but he actually was not that bad a guy. He was always generous to everyone, and even when people were mean to him, he just shrugged it off without so much as a comeback. Some people called him a pussy for that. But I think there was something more to him. I would find out soon enough...

---------------------------------

"So tell us Kenny."

I looked up from my tray questioningly. Kyle was staring at me, and then looking slightly over to where Pip was sitting with Butters and Tweek. I turned around and then back to Kyle, shrugging.

"I mean, what was up with you walking to the bus stop with Pip this morning. You've never even talked to the guy before." he said in a funny voice. _What was he implying?_

I shrugged again and stuffed some bread in my mouth. Kyle just continued to stare at me; it was getting annoying. I finally wiped my mouth with my sleeve and answered his question.

"Look, if you mean 'Kenny, are you fucking Pip?' just say it! Quit trying to beat around the bush. And to answer your question, NO, I am not." I said defensively. _Why am I sounding defensive? I have nothing to hide._ So I thought.

Kyle just laughed a little and leaned back, shaking his head.

"Whatever dude..."

I snapped my head up to glare at him.

"What? You think I'm that desperate for a quick lay that'd I'd actually sleep with Pip? Dude, I may be bi, but I'm not THAT desperate..." I concluded triumphantly.

Kyle waved his hands around nervously.

"Whoa dude! What the hell crawled up your ass this morning?" he asked. I sat back and shook my head.

"Nothing, sorry dude. I'm just...I'm having a fucking bad day..." I said pulling my hood down and running my fingers through my hair. Kyle stared at me, his smile fading. He leaned in a bit and lowered his voice.

"You're dad again...?" he asked with concern. I nodded.

We just sat there in silence for a long time. Everyone else had already gone; class would start in a minute or two. He suddenly got up and went around to where I was and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and leaned in. He pushed his lips to mine, and I greeted them warmly.

I lifted my hands to his face and kissed him passionately. Memories came rushing back to me, and I missed having him by my side. Kyle was always there for me, and when he finally came out of the closet, I admitted to him as well. But we were not in love as we had originally thought. It was more of a comfort, just to know that we didn't have to hide anything anymore.

When we "broke up", I told him that I'd always be there for him, as a friend, and he would do the same for me. After all, he was really the only one out of the whole group who did care about me. Cartman was a racist ass-hole, and Stan just plain out didn't care for us as much anymore since he and Wendy became an official couple.

I sighed heavily when I heard the bell ring and Kyle pulled away from me. I really _really _needed to release some tension. It had been far too long since my last good lay, which had been Kyle by the way. But that had been weeks ago.

I was about to get up and drag myself to fifth period when Kyle suddenly grabbed the arm sleeve of my parka and stopped me. I turned to him and saw him smiling at me. Not just any smile, but _that_ smile.

"Hey maybe, since you're having a rotten day, I should _help _you get in a better mood." he winked at me.

I was actually suprised. Usually I had been the one to suggest that we skip class and fool around in the bathroom, and Kyle would usually be the stuck up goody-two-shoes that complained because we had been late to class. Now, the tables had turned. It made me excited though.

I nodded and smiled back. Kyle jumped up and grabbed the stings from the hood of my parka and led me to the boys room. Good ol Kyle, my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I entered first, Kyle sneaking in after me. He proceeded to lock the bathroom door so that no one would disturb us. I jumped up onto the sink and kicked my legs back and forth excitedly. I felt like a friggin school girl for Christ's sake; it was weird.

Kyle fell back against the door and sighed heavily. I tilted my head slightly in confusion. Kyle also seemed to be a little out of it. He certainly was acting different; suggesting that we skip class to fool around and what not.

He finally looked over at me, still perched up on top of the sink. He grinned and walked slowly over to me, sliding his arms over my shoulders and his hands around the back of my head. He closed his eyes and pressed his soft lips against mine. I let my eyes fall shut and returned the kiss, opening my mouth to allow him to access. As he passionately kissed me, I started fumbling around with the buttons on his shirt, only managing to open the top five of them. Whatever, that was good enough.

I slid my hands down his shirt and ran my fingers over his soft skin and down his slim body. He moaned against my mouth as one of my hands rose to his shoulders and started to slide his shirt off. As I was doing this, he worked away at my jean pants, trying to undo the stupid zipper, rusted from them being so old. When he finally achieved his goal, he released my mouth and started to kiss my neck and suck at it lightly. I shivered as I suddenly felt cold air on my skin, particularily below my waist. He slid my pants down along with my boxers and started to lower his head from my neck to another pleasure spot.

I arched my back as I felt him encompasses my length into his mouth. My head fell back against the glass of the sink and I unconsciously started to buck my hips foreward, begging for more. Kyle complied and started to suck harder. I cried out as I felt all the tension for the past few weeks burst out of me, and I fell back against the cool mirror, panting heavily. Kyle wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and came back up to kiss me again. I grabbed his face and kissed him so passionately, thanking him with every kiss.

I started to rub my hands up and down his bare torso, preparing him for a return favor. He started to moan as my hands traveled furthur down. Just as I was about to reach for the button on his pants, I heard a creaking sound, and then a quick yelp.

Kyle threw my hands away and spun around quickly to barely see a flash of blonde hair and then a slamming door. I peeked from behind Kyle, who was blushing furiously. He turned back to me and sighed. I understood immediately and hopped off the counter, pulling my boxers and pants back up. I wrapped my arms around his waist, taking him by suprise and kissed him once more. When I pulled away, I lightly stroked his cute red curls and traced a finger down his cheeks.

"Thankyou so much Kyle...God you were wonderful. I promise you that I'll find a way to return the favor..." I said now tracing the shape of his full lips with my finger. He smiled back at me and gave me a quick peck before he pulled his shirt back up.

"No prob, but I think we should get back to class now." he said a little disappointedly. I nodded and took his hand. As we were walking back to class, a thought crossed my mind, and i suddenly looked at him with question.

"Wait Kyle, I thought you locked the door?" I asked.

He nodded. "I did, but right now I just remembered that our school is a cheap-ass piece of crap, and they don't have locks that actually work." he said.

I thought for a minute. "Oh yah." I said in realization.

Kyle sighed sressfully. "Damn, I can't believe _he_ saw us..." He said to himself quietly. I glanced at him.

"Who?" I asked.

Kyle looked at me with suprise. "You didn't see him? He had the most horrified look..."

"Who?" I asked again, more focefully.

Kyle sighed again. "Pip..."

My eyes widened. Kyle said nothing and just stared foreward. Nothing more was said as we walked into fifth period.

"You're late you two..." said the teacher with irritation.

---------------------------------------------

I walked home by myself that day. Kyle had to stay after for some parent-teacher conference thing. Poor Kyle; I knew his mom liked to take advantage of any kind of parent-teacher get together so she could bitch about how messed up she thought the school was and how stifiled she thought the envionment was for her little Kyle.

I suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, grabbing my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I also felt really hot, and not in a good way. Even though it was like, fifteen degrees out, I threw my parka off and my scarf and tried to catch my breath. Nothing was working.

My stoamch started to hurt and I felt like I wanted to throw up. And I did. I ran to the nearest bush and let my whole lunch flow from my mouth. Damn, now I would be hungry later.

My head was pounding and I still couldn't breathe very good. _What the hell is happening to me!_ I decided to sit down and try to catch my breath before I did anything else. When I did sit however, my lungs stopped recieveing air all together. I fell on my side, gasping in a futile attempt to regain regular breathing, but I was done for.

My vision had started going black as I saw a figure running up to me and calling out for an ambulence. I finally blacked out just as I heard sirens.

-----------------------------------------

"Yes...oh, we're not exactly sure...It's abnormal, yes, but we can't seem to find the source...A young boy, 17, blonde hair, brown eyes...name, Kenny Mccormick...ok, we'll run some more tests..."

I woke up when I heard a female voice. The reason I even bothered to open my eyes was because she sounded kind of like my mom. But she wasn't; she had long black hair in a braid and green eyes. She was really attractive though; hey, if I had to be examined by someone, better her than some ugly old perverted guy.

She must have heard me wake up, because she turned her head to me and smiled. _Damn, she's even hotter when she smiles...she may not look like my mom, but she does smile like her. Maybe all women do..._

"Kenny?" she asked me sweetly.

I nodded and tried to sit up, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest when I did. She shook her head and came over to me quickly, pushing me back down.

"Don't try to get up, you aren't in very good shape..." she said, her emerald eyes filled with concern.

I lied back down and nodded. _Those eyes...they were so beautiful, yet I couldn't remember where I had seen them before...Green eyes...green eyes...damn, I can't think, her looks are distracting._ She smiled and rose from the bed, walking over to the door. She turned to me just before she made her exit.

"The doctor will be with you in a couple hours to examine your body and make sure you are ok. Just stay there and try to get some rest. If you need anything, press the red button next to you there." she said pointing. "See ya." she said waving and winking at me. She closed the door and left me to myself. _Ok, if that wasn't a flirt, I don't know what was..._

------------------------------------------

I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't get comfortable. I still was having some trouble breathing, and all I could think about was Kyle. I hadn't seen him in a couple days, and I kind of wondered why he hadn't come to visit me yet. I felt sort of hurt, in a way, but then I remembered that I wasn't worth the trouble anyway. According to my father, I was a poor no-good worthless piece of shit. Who would love a worhtless piece of shit anyway, or even care? I wouldn't, so I shouldn't expect Kyle to.

Suddenly, the door opened and the nurse poked her head inside. I shifted myself over to the other side so that I could see her. She smiled at me.

"You have a visitor Kenny...the young man who brought you in here..." she said cheerfully.

My eyes widened. I had forgotten that I was brought in here by someone, and I didn't even know who that person was. Was it Kyle? Oh to God I hoped it was Kyle. I nodded, signaling her to let him in. She nodded back and left to go get him.

I fidgeted around happily, already assuming that Kyle was going to walk in and see me in my weakend condition, fall into my arms and take then and there. _ Shit, I'm such a horny bastard..._I thought to myself grinning.

She came back in.

"He's here, but he's a little shy about seeing you."

I looked confused. Why would Kyle be shy?

He came in, but he was not who I expected. Pip stood there with his hands folded behind him, his eyes lowered to the ground. I lowered my myself back to the bed and just stared. I was kind of disappointed, but more in shock. _Pip saved me...?_

The nurse could tell that we wanted to talk, and so she took her leave.

"You have up to a half hour ok?" she told Pip. He nodded quickly and she closed the door behind her as she left.

There was silence for the first couple minutes. Finally Pip spoke up, to my suprise.

"Umm...h-how are you k-kenneth...?" he said looking around the room awkwardly.

I didn't look at him as I spoke. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, but for some reason, I just didn't have the heart to look at him after what he saw; me and Kyle I mean...

"...Fine..." I uttered. I guess Pip thought he was bothering me, because he started to backup towards the door. He wasn't bothering me, he was just...I was embarrassed to look at him, and I didn't know why.

"You don't need to leave...I'm sorry, I'm just not in a talking mood..." I said. He must have been suprised that I knew he was trying to leave because he just stood there. After a couple more minutes of silence, I finally looked over at him. He was staring at the ground, and still standing in that same spot. now THAT was bothering me for some reason. I whistled over to him and he looked up. I patted the seat next to the bed and he complied without question.

"So..." I said as he took a seat. "...You were the one?" I asked.

Pip looked at me questioningly. I tilted my head to look back at him.

"You brought me here?" I asked again.

Pip nodded slowly. I just stared at him, making him shift nervously in his seat. I smiled. He actually was kinda cute. I put my hand on his, making him jump and he quickly looked at me.

"Thanks...I probably would have died...again...without your help." Pip nodded and attempted to smile back.

We stayed there for about three hours just talking, even though his half hour had been up a lonnnnng time ago. Pip wasn't as bad as I had previously thought...in fact, he reminded me of...myself.

The one thing that really got to me was when Pip finally had to leave. He got up and grabbed his coat, looking back at me.

"Kenneth...umm, thankyou for speaking with me. At first, I thought I was nothing more than a burden to you...but now, I'm glad we're friends." he suddenly stopped himself and looked nervous. "We...are friends...aren't we?" he asked.

I blinked. _He was actually honored to be MY friend? _I smiled and nodded.

"Yes Pip...we are."

Pip smiled widely and he waved as he left me to myself.

I fell back against my pillow and decided to get some sleep. I closed my eyes. As I was falling asleep, I saw an image of Pip come to my head...he was smiling nervously and looking up at me...with those green eyes...those _green _eyes...

_We...are friends...aren't we?_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Thanks for reading this far! More to come soon! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yah! I'm ona role! X3 Here's chapter 3!

-----------------------------------------

I never did figure out what sent me to the hospital that day, and neither did the doctors. All they told me was "Don't be so stressed out" and "Get plenty of rest". Those fucking idiots don't know anything. I really didn't want to go home, but being in that hospital brought back too many memories...horrible memories...

"Kenny!"

I turned around when I heard him call my name. He came running up to me as fast as he could, holding a ton of books in his hands. I smiled and stopped to wait for him. When he caught up to me, he stopped to catch his breath before he started talking.

"H-hey Ken...ny huff puff" He dropped the books and bent over, gasping. I chuckled a little.

"Dude, Kyle, slow down." I said while starting to pick up the books. Looking at them more closely, I noticed that they were not school books, but actually books checked out from the library. I started to ask about them before Kyle finally spoke up.

"OK, I'm ok now. H-hey dude, where have you been the last couple days? I went to your house three times; two times you weren't home, and when your dad finally did answer the door, he didn't even know where you were."

I smiled slightly, fake of course, and handed him some of his books.

"Nothin, I just...I wasn't feeling so hot, so I went to the hospital..." I said casually. Kyle's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"THE HOSPITAL! WH-WHAT?" he shouted with great concern.

"No no, it's ok. I'm ok now, I just had an asthma attack or something..." I said starting to walk again. Kyle quickly came up beside me and looked at me questioningly.

"But, do you even have asthma?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not sure...but that's what I think it was. I couldn't breathe very good, so I went...well, actually, I passed out, so Pip took me to the hospital."

Kyle gave me a strange look. "...Pip did?" he asked in a tone I couldn't quite place. I nodded in response.

Kyle stopped walking with my pace and I turned when I saw him stop altogether. He smiled.

"Ok, well, I'm glad you're ok..." he said quietly. "I...was really worried." A long pause ensued before he finally spoke again. "Well, I better get home now, I gotta start on the project..."

I gave him a questioning look. "...What project...?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer. Kyle's eyes widened and he suddenly slapped himself.

"AH! Right, you weren't here..." he said.

I groaned and let my arms fall to my sides. "Aw dammit...don't tell me..." I complained.

"Sorry, but I gotta, and you have to do it if you wanna pass the grade..." he said grabbing a piece of paper out of his backpack. He cleared his throat and began to read. "For this semesters final exam, you all will be pairing up to do a research report on what the important things in life are all about. You need to work together and decide what you hold to be important in your lives, as well as in the lives of your partner. Do some research on famous thinkers and philosophers who studied the journey of life, and what their opinions are about lifes mysteries. This will count for over half of your grade, so if you have any hope of passing, you better make damn sure you do this assignment." Kyle breathed in heavily and looked up from the paper.

My head was in my hands and I was shaking it back and forth. "This...is...so...gay..." I said bitterly. Kyle nodded. "Yea, I know what you mean...but I got Stan as a partner so it shouldn't be too unbearable..." I looked up at him. He laughed a little. "Except for the fact that his importance in life will probably be to serve his girlfriend in every way; to tend to her every whim...heh..."

I sort of smiled, but then a thought came to my head. "Who am I paired up with then?" I asked cautiously. _Oh Dear god don't let it be Cartman, I'll go insane..._

Kyle's expression sank and little and he looked off to the side. "Oh, umm...Pip...you two were both out on the same day...".

My eyes brightened a little. I was actually excited about this, since I recently got to know Pip pretty well. I wondered what Pip's outtake on life would be about? Maybe this assignment wouldn't be so bad after all, except that I'd have nothing to write about cause I think my life is shit.

"Hey...isn't that Pip over there?" Kyle suddenly said. I spun around and darted my eyes back and forth until I spotted him. My eyes narrowed a little when I saw some odd-looking guy next to him. The other guy looked kind of weird. His back was turned to me, so I couldn't see him too well. All I saw was that he had black hair and a big leather coat.

Pip nodded as the guy was saying some stuff to him, looking kind of nervous...I didn't like that. Thr guy suddenly patted Pip on the shoulder and popped his collar up as he walked into an alleyway. Pip watched him go, and then sighed.

As soon as the guy vanished, I started walking over to Pip, unconsciously leaving Kyle by himself. Pip saw me coming and smiled, waving to me. I quickly waved back slightly and then looked down the alleyway where the guy had disappeared to. Pip saw me and spoke quickly.

"Um, Hello Kenneth. Lovely morning isn't it?" he said with some nervousness.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the alleyway. _Where'd he go? There was a wall at the end of the alley..._

"Who was that Pip...?" I asked firmly.

Pip suddenly looked suprised and started to talking faster. "Oh! H-him? He's my...my cousin..." he said, hoping the conversation would end there. But it didn't.

I looked at him questioningly. "Your cousin?" I asked disbelievingly. He nodded quickly.

"Y-yes, my cousin Wilfred. He's here to visit for the winter break..." he said, starting to fidget.

I still had my doubts, but finally decided to just let it go, for now...

"So...I heard that you an I are partners on some gay project?" I asked. He nodded, thinking that I was upset for having to work with him.

"Well, at least I'm with a friend, right?" I asked him reassuringly. He looked up at me smiling and him. He blushed slightly and grinned.

"Y-yes." he said shyly. I laughed and grabbed his hand. His eyes widened as I pulled him to walk with me.

"Wh-what? Kenneth, where are we-?" I put my finger to his lips to shush him.

"Starks Pond. We can start discussing ideas for the project in a peaceful envionment." I briefly said before continuing towards the pond. Pip smiled and walked with me about halfway to the pond before trouble started...

----------------------------------

Halfway to Starks Pond, I heard the sound of glass shattering. My eyes widened as I knew that sound all too well and turned to see _him _standing on the sidewalk corner, wavering from side to side. His half opened eyes lids stared hatefully at me and he started walking towards us. I released Pip's hand and motioned for him to get away from me. He looked at me with confusion and then to my dad who was getting closer. I pushed him slightly and spoke without looking at him.

"Get outta here Pip...We'll do the project later..." I said, a little more urgently. Pip just kept staring at me and then my dad. I glared at him angrily and then snapped my head to look at Pip. "Pip, go away! Get outta here!" I raised my voice. He still didn't move. What the hell was wrong with this kid! Was he deaf, or just plain stupid! I looked back at my dad who was only a few feet away now and suddenly reached behind him and brought out a bat. My eyes widened and I grabbed Pip by his arm sleeve.

"Pip! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" I screamed throwing him in a grassy field full of snow. He landed with a thud and then looked back at me wide-eyed and fearful. When I turned back to my dad, I saw the bat come in contact with my abdomen and I flew backwards towards a nearby tree. I fell against it and cried out.

I opened my eyes to see him turning towards Pip now. My eyes widened and I jumped up and ran towards him just as he lifted the bat again. Pip cringed and braced himself as my dad screamed at him.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE FAG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BASTARD SON! FUCKING SON-OF-A-BI...AHHHHH!" I tackled my dad to the ground and held him down. I snapped my head to turn and look at Pip.

"PIP! RUN!" I screamed at him. Pip ahook his head and started to come over to me. I shook my head back at him violently.

"NO! YOUR FUCKING STUPID! GET OUTTA HERE!"

I suddenly felt an impact on my face and felt blood come from my nose. I looked and saw my dad raising his fist for another attack. Before he could, I dug my knee into his stomach and he screamed out. I took this opportunity to beat the living shit outta him. Blow after blow, releasing all the anger and pain I had built up over the years, while shouting horrid obsenities into his ear.

By this time, a small crowd had gathered around Pip and helped him up, while others called the police, and while OTHERS tried to grab me and pull me off my father. I smacked their hands away and continued to beat my dad senseless.

The police were rounding the corner when Pip finally came to pull me off my dad. I turned quickly and aimed to hit whoever had touched me, when I saw Pip staring back at me with terror. My face softened and I lowered my fist. I looked back to my dad, whose who facial features were no longer comprehendable because of all the blood. I slowly looked down at my hands, bruised and covered in his blood...and mine...

Pip grabbed my arm and lifted me up just as the police stopped their cars. He dragged me into a nearby wood and ran with me until the sirens and voices were out of our hearing range.

-----------------------------------------

I sank to my knees, still staring at my hands, which were now crusted over with dry blood. My whole body started to shake as I tried to comprehend what I had just done..._I...I alsmost killed my father...and I was enjoying it...his pain...I was enjoying seeing him in pain..._

I grabbed a handful of snow and desperately tried to get the blood off my hands. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I realized what a fucked up person I really was. I was so very fucked up...

Pip stood above me the whole time, watching me attempt to wash my hands with the snow that lay around me. When he saw the tears start to trickle down my cheeks, he fell to my side. At first he was afraid to touch me. When I finally looked at him, he saw the horror I had in my own eyes...the horror of what I had just done. He brought his hand slowly up to my cheek and wiped the small river of tears. He smiled sadly at me and I just stared at him.

"You know Kenneth...life is about making mistakes...a-and learning from them...about enduring pain...and becoming stronger. If we could just wash away all our pain and misery with a little snow..." he put his hands on mine now, looking up at me with his beautiful emerald eyes, "...Then what would we have to learn? Or to stengthen our hearts?" he said taking the semi-melted snow from the palm of my hand and dropping it to the ground. He looked down at the snow, and then back at me, smiling sweetly.

I stared at him, unable to say anything. He just held my feezing cold hands in his, and looked around innocently.

"Hmm, I do believe we are a little lost...maybe if we go that wa-eh!" I fell into Pip's arms and started to sob without shame. I held tightly to his little jacket as if he would disappear if I let go. I cried, unable to stop, and I didn't care if I looked like a goddamn sissy. I just...I needed him, more than anything in the world right now, and I didn't know why.

Pip was a little suprised, but then wrapped him arms around my thin figure and rocked back and forth.

"It's ok Kenneth...you didn't do anything wrong..." he said, his voice choking a little. I let out a loud sob and buried my face so that he couldn't see me.

_Oh God, Pip..._

_------------------------------------_

Thanks if anyone has read this far...Chapter 4 soon...


End file.
